Rotten Apple s Grandchildren
by Juls-18
Summary: Contarle a tus hijos que sus padres descienden de los villanos que una vez aterrorizaron con su maldad a miles de inocentes, no es fácil, y ellos lo saben muy bien.
1. Malice

—"Y todos los seres hechizados volvieron a sus respectivas formas humanas, mientras Bella y Bestia se fundían en un nuevo beso de amor verdadero." Fin —dijo Mal y besó la cabeza de su hija.

La niña le quitó el cuento de las manos y lo dejó a su lado en el sillón. Después se subió en el regazo de su madre.

—Mamá—comenzó y miró a Mal a los ojos con tristeza.

— ¿Que sucede? ¿No te ha gustado el cuento? Si es tu favorito. —La niña sacudió la cabeza.

—No es eso—empezó—. Hay cuentos sobre todas las abuelas y abuelos de mis amigos, excepto de los míos y los de JC.

Mal suspiró. Intuía que aquel tema saldría alguna vez, pero confiaba en que no tan pronto.

—Eso es porque tus abuelos y los de JC estaban podridos hasta la médula. Jamás hicieron nada bueno y convirtieron la vida de algunos de los abuelos de tus amigos en un infierno. Y a nosotros nos criaron en la maldad. Sin...

— ¡No!—le cortó su hija tapándose los oídos— ¡Eso es mentira!

Se bajó de su regazo y salió corriendo del salón en dirección a su cuarto. Subió las escaleras y una vez llegó a él cerró tras de sí con un portazo. Mal se tapó la cara con las manos y soltó un gruñido de frustración.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Cuando la hija de Maléfica levantó la vista se encontró con una mirada preocupada. Bajo el umbral de la puerta que conectaba el salón con la cocina estaba Evie, que había aprovechado para trabajar en unos nuevos diseños de vestidos mientras ella se encargaba de entretener a la niña.

Mal echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el respaldo del sillón. Evie se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

—Nuestra hija ha preguntado que por qué no están sus abuelos en los cuentos de hadas y los del resto de sus amigos sí. Y ya sabes que no se me da muy bien decir las cosas...

— ¿Con tacto? —Mal asintió—. Recuérdame que a Eve se lo comente yo desde un principio.

Eve era su otra hija, de dos años y medio, que ahora mismo dormía en la planta de arriba plácidamente. Mal se alegraba de que tuviese un sueño profundo, si no con los gritos de su hermana se habría despertado.

—Ahora —continuó Evie—, voy a ver que puedo arreglar con nuestra hija.

Y le dio a Mal un beso en los labios. Luego se levantó y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

Una vez en la planta superior le dio un vistazo a la habitación en la que dormía su hija pequeña para asegurarse de que no se hubiese despertado. Después se encaminó a la habitación de su hija mayor.

Tocó a la puerta.

— ¡Vete! —gritó la niña desde dentro.

Sin embargo, Evie hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y entró, abriendo la puerta con cuidado.

—Malice...

Su hija estaba sobre su cama, sentada y con una manta tapándola por completo. Ella se acercó y se sentó a orillas de la cama. Cogió la manta y la fue quitando hasta que la cabeza de la niña surgió de ella.

Tenía las mejillas muy rojas de estar tapada y todavía lloraba a lágrima viva. Evie abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche de su hija y extrajo un paquete de pañuelos del que sacó uno para limpiarle la cara. Después peinó con sus dedos hacia atrás los mechones azul violáceo de la pequeña. Ella la miró con sus ojos verdes aún vidriosos.

—Dime que no es verdad, mamá —suplicó Malice.

Ella se levantó y fue a la estantería donde estaban todos los cuentos de hadas de su hija. Historia pura, se dijo. Y cogió dos. Después volvió a sentarse a orillas de la cama frente a la niña.

—Cariño —dijo Evie con dulzura, tratando de no alterar más a su hija—, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

—Grimhilde —soltó. Aquello le parecía una obviedad.

—Has aprendido a leer, ¿no? —Malice asintió no muy convencida e Evie le dio uno de los libros.

— Mamá, no sé por qué me das Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos. No es uno de mis cuentos favoritos. Ella es tonta y su madrastra una bruja.

«—No sabes tú bien lo bruja que es. —Se dijo Evie. »

Luego abrió el cuento por una de las primeras páginas y le dijo a su hija que leyera una frase.

—"Espejito, espejito en la pared" —comenzó Malice con cierta dificultad—, "la más hermosa de todas ¿quién es?; dijo la reina Grimhilde"

La niña ahogó un grito y miró a su madre.

—Pensé que la reina no tenía nombre. Siempre que me lo lees la llamas la Reina Malvada.

—Es una reina y es malvada —dijo Evie—. Y era mucho mejor que decir " tu abuela".

Malice bajó la vista hasta su regazo donde aún seguía el cuento.

— ¿Esto quiere decir que yo también soy mala? ¿Me llevarán a la Isla de los Perdidos? —Dijo mirando a su madre con miedo en los ojos— ¿Nos llevarán a las cuatro si se enteran?

—No —La tranquilizó Evie—, no nos llevarán allí, porque ya saben que descendemos de villanos y a pesar de ello, el rey Ben nos dio otra oportunidad, a nosotras, y a los tíos Jay y Carlos. Pero eso es otra historia, una muy larga y te la contaré otro día.

La niña asintió algo más relajada.

—Entonces, si tu madre es la Reina Malvada, la madre de mamá, ¿quién es?

Evie tragó saliva y le mostró el otro cuento.

—La villana de...

— ¡Maléfica! —La cortó Malice y se alejó al otro extremo de la cama— Ella es mala, es muy mala, la odio. Hizo daño a la familia de Ella y ella es mi mejor amiga.

Su hija sacudía la cabeza insistentemente tratando de olvidar lo que ella le acababa de decir.

Evie se movió en la cama y atrapó las mejillas de su hija entre sus manos, haciendo que la mirara.

—Pero tu madre, venció a Maléfica definitivamente.

La puerta se abrió un poco detrás de ellas y Mal entró.

—Realmente la vencimos entre los cuatro—dijo sonriendo su mujer—. Y creo que mamá aún nos odia por ello.

Mal se acercó hasta la cama de su hija y se sentó. Le dio un beso a Malice en la mejilla.

—Lamento haber sido tan brusca antes. A veces me cuesta lidiar con mi propio pasado. No sé qué haría sin tu madre en esos casos. No sé qué haría sin tu madre en todos los casos.

Evie le dio una amplia sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, y Mal le besó la frente. Habían llegado a un acuerdo con su hija: nada de besos en los labios en su presencia.

—No es por interrumpir, mamis, pero me podéis decir ¿quiénes son los abuelos de JC?

Mal e Evie sonrieron, y la primera contestó:

—Cruella de Vil y Jafar.


	2. JC

Carlos daba vueltas por el salón. Aún no sabía cómo afrontar aquella situación. No después de aquella conversación con Evie.

 _—_ _Se lo hemos dicho a Malice—soltó Evie de sopetón._

 _Fue tanta la seriedad y el nerviosismo con que lo dijo que Carlos no había podido evitar sonreír._

 _—_ _¿El qué? Que aunque Mal sea la badass de apariencia fría y determinada eres tú la que..._

 _—_ _¡Carlos, por todos los demonios! —había exclamado Evie. Luego había reído— Eso no lo tiene que saber. —Luego había hecho una pausa—. No, lo que le hemos dicho es que los cuatro descendemos de villanos._

 _—_ _¿¡Qué!? —Él había apoyado la taza de café repentinamente en la mesa. Y se había dado cuenta del grito que había pegado porque todas las cabezas de aquella cafetería se habían girado en su dirección. Luego había añadido en un susurro ahogado—: ¿Cómo que le habéis dicho eso?_

 _Evie había suspirado._

 _—_ _Lo preguntó._

 _—_ _Y, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado?_

 _—_ _Aún tiene miedo. Cree que la llevarán a la Isla. Me he acercado a su cuarto estas últimas noches. Habla y grita en sueños, y a veces llora. Luego me dice que Maléfica vendrá para llevársela. Mal no me dice nada, pero está mal por esto. Odia ver a la niña así. De verdad, en un principio creímos que no le costaría tanto aceptarlo, pero ahora..._

 _Carlos había colocado la mano sobre la de su amiga para reconfortarla._

 _—_ _Esto quiere decir..._

 _—_ _Que deberíais decírselo a JC cuanto antes. Malice es horrible guardando secretos._

Y así estaban las cosas, se decía Carlos. Y siguió dando vueltas por el salón pensando en cómo se lo diría a su hijo. Evie le había sugerido que con tacto, que Mal probó sin él y fue un desastre.

—JC, hijo—empezó, hablándole al aire— Tu abuela es Cruella de Vil. Sí, la que quería despellejar cachorritos para hacerse abrigos. Vale, eso no se lo puedo decir—convino Carlos consigo mismo—. La del cuento de los 101 dálmatas. Es una mujer obsesiva y algo chiflada. No fue tan mala madre, pero me trataba como un secuaz o un criado. ¡No, no! ¡Así tampoco!

La puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió entonces y entró Jay. Tenía preocupación en los ojos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Carlos? ¿Por qué gritabas? ¿Estás bien? —dijo acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

—Sí —dijo, y se apretujó más contra su marido—, es solo que...—Luego cayó en la cuenta de algo y se separó— ¿Dónde está JC? ¿No te había acompañado a comprar?

—Sí, está fuera, practicando Tourney. Ahora que es el capitán del equipo Infantil de la Escuela Primaria de Auradon, con sus solo seis añitos, debe practicar. Ahora —dijo Jay y le dio un beso en los labios— me puedes decir, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?

—Es solo que Evie me ha dicho que le han contado a Malice que los cuatro descendemos de villanos y, como esa niña no se puede guardar nada, le hemos de contar a JC nosotros antes de que se lo suelte ella en un descuido y no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Eso... —comenzó Jay, pero su móvil comenzó a sonar—. Ahora seguimos hablando—Y se dirigió a la cocina mientras descolgaba—. Hombre, Mal Bertha...

Y entonces el sonido quedó demasiado lejano.

«— ¡Qué oportuna, Mal!—se dijo Carlos.»

Entonces la puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse y entró JC. Tenía su pelo rizado pegado a la frente por el sudor y sonreía ampliamente.

—Se presenta el capitán JC de Vil. ¡Dadme una J! ¡Dadme un C! Que tenemos ¡JC! —gritó su hijo con emoción.

Luego corrió hasta él para un abrazo. Carlos le aupó y le abrazó. Luego le miró a los ojos.

—Hijo, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres ser parte de las animadoras?

—No, papi, porque si no le quitaría el puesto de capitana a Malice y se enfadaría conmigo. Tiene muy mal genio.

Carlos rio y le dejó en el suelo.

—JC, tengo que contarte algo. Ven, sentémonos en el sillón—El niño asintió y corrió a sentarse. Él se sentó a su lado—. No sé cómo contarte esto...

Su hijo le miró arrugando el entrecejo. Sus ojos parecían cerrarse totalmente con ese gesto.

— ¿El qué, papi?

—Esto... ¿alguna vez te has preguntado quienes son tus abuelos?

El niño sonrió.

—Sí, claro, pero ahora ya lo sé.

—Sí, lo sabes —Carlos abrió los ojos ampliamente y miró a JC—, ¿¡lo sabes!?

—Sí, papi. Jafar y Cruella de Vil. Bueno me voy a jugar a los videojuegos—Y salió corriendo a la planta de arriba ante la atónita mirada de Carlos.

—Te quise decir—comenzó Jay, que salía de la cocina— antes de que Mal llamara, que eso no era necesario. JC me lo preguntó hace unos días y se lo conté.

— ¿¡Y no me dices nada!?—exclamó Carlos indignado golpeando el sofá con el puño.

Jay le sonrió.

—No creí que fuera un drama familiar tan grande. Si hubiese sabido esto te lo habría dicho.

—Yo tratando de no crearle traumas a nuestro hijo y tú...tú...

Jay se acercó hasta él, y se agachó al llegar al borde del sillón. Le miró.

—No está traumatizado, se lo tomó bien—Y le dio un beso en los labios—. Sólo le dije que cuando su abuelo se muera le regalaré la vara de la serpiente, que es muy chula y le ayudará a hechizar a la gente para que hagan lo que el quiera.

— ¡Jay, eso es a todo punto irresponsable! Eres...

Jay le seguía mirando con una sonrisita.

— ¿Sí?

—Eres irresistiblemente irresponsable —Jay le sonrió más ampliamente, luego le besó y volvió a levantarse.

—Todo lo que tú quieras, pero el niño está feliz y sin traumas —dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina— Y ya le vale a Mal, mira que soltar todas las cosas malas que hicieron sus abuelas para explicar las cosas. Me lo acaba de contar. Normal que Malice esté asustada. Debió contárselo Evie desde el principio.

—Coincido—dijo Carlos y recostó la cabeza en el sillón. Luego murmuró—: A veces no sé qué haría sin él.


End file.
